Filters are generally used for filtering particulate matters in fluid streams. As a particulate laden fluid stream flows through a filter, the particulates accumulate on and/or within the filters. The particulates build up and block pores of the filter, which restricts the fluid flow through the filter. When the fluid flow through the filter is significantly restricted by the particulate build-up, the filter must be cleaned or replaced. To extend a life of the filter, cleaning systems have been developed to clean the particulate build up by applying a jet of pressurized air in the reverse fluid flow direction. Such prior art includes Apparatus And Method For Cleaning An Air Filter Unit, U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,592 to Green et al. assigned to the present assignee, the entire disclosure of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
The present invention relates to improvements over prior filter cleaning systems.